GVDelhi2006 Attendees
NAME | E-MAIL | FROM WHERE? | NEED FUNDING? For information about the Global Voices 2006 summit in New Delhi on December 16-17, click here. 'CORE EDITORIAL TEAM MEMBERS ABLE TO ATTEND' #Rebecca MacKinnon (Co-Founder) #Ethan Zuckerman (Co-Founder) #Rachel Rawlins (Co-Managing Editor) #Boris Anthony (Geek in Chief) #Georgia Popplewell (Co-Managing Editor, Caribbean Editor & Podcast Editor) #Neha Viswanathan (South Asia Editor) #Preetam Rai (Southeast Asia Editor) #Nathan Hamm (Central Asia Editor) #Haitham Sabbah (Middle East-North Africa Editor & Arabic Language Editor) #David Sasaki (Latin America Editor & Spanish Language Editor; Daily Digest Editor) #Alice Backer (Francophonia Editor) #John Kennedy (Chinese Language Editor) #Jose Murilo Junior (Portugese Language Editor) #Lam Oi-Wan (East Asia Editor) #Farid Pouya (Persian Language Editor) #Ndesanjo Macha (Sub-Saharan Africa Editor) #Jeremy Clarke (deputy Geek) (Room nights: Dec. 14-17) #Sameer Padania (Witness video editor) #Amira Al Hussaini (Arabic Editor) #Colin Maclay (Berkman Center) #Sally Walkerman (Berkman Center) #Sj sj \at\ laptop dot org 'GV AUTHORS' # Eduardo Ávila eduardo at barrioflores dot net Washington, DC # Nicholas Laughlin nicholaslaughlinatgmaildotcom Port of Spain, Trinidad and Tobago # Deborah Dilley deborah.ann.dilleyatgmaildotcom Salt Lake City, UT # Rezwan i_rezwanathotmaildotcom Berlin, Germany # Salam Adil, salamadil@gmail.com, London UK # Andrew Heavens, andrew dot heavens at gmail com, Ethiopia # ThaRum Bun, tharum @ gmail . com, Phnom Penh, Cambodia # Ben Paarmann, ben @ neweurasia . net, United Kingdom #Rosario Lizana rosario.lizana@terra.cl , Santiago, Chile. #Maurina H maurina@gmaildotcom, Brunei Darussalam. #Leila Tanayeva, leila @ neweurasia.net, Prague #Jennifer Brea, jenbrea@gmail.com #Jordan Seidel, jseidel@o2.pl #Maria Seidel, jseidel@o2.pl # Kamla Bhatt, Blog New York, USA I host and produce an internet radio show that is available as a podcast. Life, People and Ideas connecting the Indian diaspora is the theme of the show. I also blog at http://kamlabhatt.wordpress.com''' # Portnoy rworkingmanatgmaildotcom Taipei, Taiwan # Raymond Palatino Manila, Philippines. # Sami Ben Gharbia From Tunisia, based in the Netherlands. #Akshay Mahajan, akshaym@gmaildotcom, Mumbai, India, #Aparna Ray, ray.aparna@gmail.com, Kolkata, India # Mridula Dwivedi mridulaatgmaildotcom New Delhi, India #Dina Mehta, dina dot mehta at gmail dot com; Mumbai, India 'GENERAL SIGN-UP' (NOTE: SIGN UP IS NOW FULL. WE CANNOT ACCOMMODATE ANY MORE PEOPLE. IF YOU CANNOT ATTEND PLEASE REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THE LIST SO THAT SOMEBODY ELSE CAN COME IN YOUR PLACE.) # CONFIRMED http://www.thinknomore.blogspot.com, mail at joydeep dot ghosh @gmaildotcom; New Delhi, India # CONFIRMED Rohit Malik, mail at rohitsahib@gmaildotcom; Delhi, India # CONFIRMED http://anjuchandel@hotmail.com ANJU CHANDEL; anjuchandel@hotmail.com; New Delhi, INDIA. # CONFIRMED Evgeny Morozov, evgeny dot morozov at gmail dot com; Berlin, Germany # CONFIRMED Xiao Qiang, China Internet Project, The Graduate School of Journalism, University of California at Berkeley # CONFIRMED Ishta N. K. dipstickinkatyahoodotcodotuk; New Delhi, India # CONFIRMED Stuart Henshall, stuart_henshall at skypejournal dot com; San Francisco Ca & Gurgaon, India # CONFIRMED Henrik Schneider, henrik dot schneider at gmail dot com; Budapest, Hungary # CONFIRMED Shivam Vij, mail at shivamvij dot com; Delhi, India (correspondent, Tehelka) # CONFIRMED Karan Singh, karan at brokenpot dot com; Delhi (India Correspondent, ABC News) # Samrat, samrat.choudhury@gmail.com, Delhi, India # PENDING Achal Prabhala, aprabhala at gmail dot com, Bangalore, India # Kiruba Shankar, Kiruba@Kiruba.com,Chennai # CONFIRMED Jairaj Singh, jairajsinghht@gmail.com, Delhi, India (Hindustan Times) # CONFIRMED Nikhil Pahwa, nikhil.pahwa AT gmail.com, Delhi, India # CONFIRMED Jacqueline Corry Roach, jcroach AT gmail.com, Delhi, India # CONFIRMED Saket Vaidya, vsaket@gmail.com, Mumbai # CONFIRMED Anoop Saha, anoopsaha _AT_ gmail.com; Delhi, India # PENDING Frederick Noronha, fredericknoronha _at_ gmail.com; Goa, India # CONFIRMED Kushan Mitra, kushan(dot)mitra(at)intoday.com # CONFIRMED Aman Malik, aman dot malik_AT_ gmail.com; Delhi, India (correspondent Business Today) # CONFIRMED Shyam Somanadh, shyam_AT_ ibnlive.com; Delhi, India # CONFIRMED Peter Griffin, zigzackly at gmail dot com. Bombay, India. # CONFIRMED Parmesh Shahani, parmesh at mit dot edu. Bombay, India. # Mayank Bangia, mayankbangia at hotmail dot com # CONFIRMED Sruthijith KK, sruthijith at gmail dot com, New Delhi, India. Journalist, Hindustan Times Business Paper. # PENDING Christina Venessa Becherer, christinavenessa@charter.net, Saint Louis, USA # CONFIRMED http://saffron,mace and nutmeg.blogspot.com/veenuc07AT rediffmail.com,New Delhi, India # Rohit Sahni/rohitsahni@yahoo.com, New Delhi India # Ganesh Kulkarni ganesh.kulkarni@esakal.com, Pune, India # Amit Tekale amit.tekale@esakal.com, Pune, India # CONFIRMED Priyanka, twilightfairy@gmaildotcom, Delhi, India # CONFIRMED Amit Gupta, reach at amitgupta dot in, Delhi, India # CONFIRMED [ http:// shantanudutta.sulekha.com. Shantanu], shantanud@gmail.com, NEW DELHI, India-- I am a development professional and doctor working in the NGO sector and blogging since April 2006 # CONFIRMED Sanjukta Basu samyuktadotbasuatgmaildotcom; New Delhi; # CONFIRMED Lijo Isac lijoisacatgmaildotcom; New Delhi; # CONFIRMED MayankChauhan musicontherocksatgmaildotcom,Delhi; # CONFIRMED Saumya Meattle smeattleatgmaildotcom,Delhi; # CONFIRMED Amit Agarwal - Digital Inspiration a.p.agarwalATgmailDOTcom # CONFIRMED Brijesh Krishna Sharma - brijesh@nic.in, Delhi # CONFIRMED Nandini Maheshwari - Instablogs Network nandini.maheshwariATgmailDOTcom # CONFIRMED Mizzima News - seinwinmizzimaATgmailDOTcom # CONFIRMED Vinu - vranganathan @ gmail {dot} com, Mumbai # CONFIRMED Jace (Kiran Jonnalagadda - jace at pobox dot com, Bangalore # CONFIRMED Quinn Norton - quinn@ambiguous.org Wired in San Francisco # CONFIRMED Akwe Amosu akwe dot amosu at gmail dot com; I'm one of the GVO advisers and hoping to engage people on a project to expand links between Chinese and African bloggers. I've mostly been a journalist but am currently working as a policy analyst in Washington, DC. #Shailendra shailyjiatgmaildotcom; Rewari, Haryana; will try to be there # CONFIRMED Saakshi O.Juneja blogatsakshijunejadotcom; Mumbai, India # CONFIRMED Ankit Maheshwari - Instablogs Community maheshwari.ankitATgmailDOTcom # CONFIRMED Daudi Were (Kenya) # CONFIRMED Jacky Peng - skylightATgmailDOTcom, Blogger in Singapore # CONFIRMED Imnakoya (USA) # CONFIRMED Blaise Aplogan # Nandini Vaish, New Delhi, nandinivaish@gmail.com # KarunaaDayal karunaadayal@hotmail.com; India. # Surender Dhalieta, dhaleta at himvanidotcom; Delhi, India # Varun Singh, varun dot ratan at himvanidotcom; Delhi, India # Chetan Sharma, Delhi, csharma at giasdl01 dot vsnl dot net dot in # CONFIRMED Aditya Kuber aditya.kuberatgmaildotcom, Bangalore, India # CONFIRMED Ranjan Jha ranjanjha@gmail.com; Delhi, India # CONFIRMED Kaustubh Srikanth kaustubh at houndbee dot com, Bangalore, India # CONFIRMED Anita Vasudeva anita dot vasudeva at gmail dot com, Delhi, India # Rahul Kumar rahulk dot 79 at gmail dot com, Delhi, India # Anil Maheshwari anil dot ht at gmail dot com, Delhi, India # CONFIRMED Maninder Singh Walia info@cybersmart.in; Delhi, India THE ROOM IS NOW FULL. WE CANNOT TAKE ANY MORE PEOPLE. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO COME PLEASE PUT YOUR NAME ON THE WAITING LIST IN CASE SOME OF THE PEOPLE ABOVE CANCEL 'WAITING LIST' # Rishi Chawla rishi@ictpolicy.org , New Delhi India # Sophea Lerner hello at phonebox dot org # Asmita Sinha asmita1601 at gmail dot com # Ashish Pal ashish dot pal at hotmail dot com, New Delhi, India # Egidio Ndabagoye gaphiz at yahoo dot com ,Chandigarh, India # Naina Redhu naina at aside dot in, New Delhi, India # praneeth praneeth82 at gmail dot com, Hyderabad, India (Please list your name if you would like to be on a waiting list in case any people above cannot come) 'REMOTE PARTICIPATION' (SIGN UP HERE IF YOU PLAN TO PARTICIPATE REMOTELY BY LISTENING TO THE WEBCAST AND JOINING THE DISCUSSION VIA IRC WEBCHAT) # Arnau Fuentes arnauhatarfuesdotnet Barcelona, Spain #ange Embuldeniya iblog.angeatgmaildotcom; Bahrain, might be there. #Bala Pitchandi baladotpitchandiatgmaildotcom; New Jersey, USA; #Chandrachoodan Gopalakrishnan chandrachoodan atgmaildotcom; Chennai, India # Oluniyi David Ajao davidatmobileafricadotnet Accra, Ghana # PipperL pipperlatservdotidvdottw Hsinchu, Taiwan be there physically if time permits; #Jeremiah Foo whoatjeremiahfoodotcom; Asia247.tv, Malaysia, will try to #Melissa De Leon cookingdiva@gmail.com. Panama City, Panama. #Michelle Rutman teachin9atgmaildotcom; New York, USA; # Anivar Aravind anivar at movingrepublic dot org, Thrissur, India #Onnik Krikorian infoatoneworlddotam; Yerevan, Armenia; #Sanjay Versain editorathimvanidotcom; Chandigarh #Siddhartha sid123patraatgmaildotcom; New Delhi;would be part of remote participation; # Sunil Bajpai, sunilbajpai.39055373@bloglines.com,Chennai #Thejesh GN thejattechmagdotbiz; Bangalore, India; # Debashish debashish at gmail dot com; Pune, India. # Joanne Lau; jlauateasystreetdotcom; Oregon, USA # noshtradamus noshtradamus at gmail dot com; gurgaon, india # rajesh raj kumar; rajesh.rajkumaratgmail.com; Delhi,India # Joy Tang, joy@onevillagefoundation.org; Taipei, Taiwan / San Jose, USA # Prasoon's musings on life and technology Prasoon.Kumar@GMail.Com; Dotpreneur Delhi, India 'FUNDING REQUESTED' (Additional scholarships will be rewarded based on level of recent author involvement in Global Voices, as determined by the Regional Editors, as and if additional funding becomes available. If anybody out there would like to help sponsor attendance by any of the people below, please contact us. NOTE: We are unlikely to be able to give funding to people who are not active GV authors.) #Shahram Kholdi, karenst@gmail.com, Manchester, UK, funding required # Ahmed Al-Omran, saudijeans at gmail dot com; Riyadh, Saudi Arabia; funding needed. #Adventures of Mr.Behi, mrbehi at gmail dot com; Tehran, Iran; Funding needed if possible # Elijah Zarwan Cairo, Egypt. I'd love to come, but would require funding. If not available, no big deal. #Jeff Ooi jeffooi.screenshots@gmail dot com, Malaysia. Funding would be great. #SK Thew skthew@gmail dot com, Malaysia. Funding required. #Mariano Amartino marianoatuberbindotnet , Buenos Aires, Argentina. Im working to get funding from other sources; but not sure yet if i could get that. # Lisa Goldman lisa.n.goldman@gmail.com. Tel Aviv, Israel. A full scholarship would be ideal of course, but if that's not possible then I'll settle for airfare and pay the rest myself. category:GVDelhi2006